This invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game simulating athletic events of the olympic games. Numerous board games are presently available which utilize chance determining means for playing and winning the game. However, most of the board games are generally of a simple type having very few possibilities of movement, very few variations, simplified scoring and unattractive playing situations. As a result, board games which use chance determining means are not very attractive and are often not played.
In some chance determining board games the particular chance determining means such as the dice, spinner or the like, determines the number of moves to be made around the playing field. In others, the chance determining means is utilized to determine the score. In some cases, playing cards are utilized to determine the score independently of any chance determining means. However, in each case, scoring is a simple arrangement which has no challenge and accordingly is quite unattractive for continued playing.
Additionally, each of the board games simulate some type of an activity. For example, some board games are based upon economic situations such as the purchase of property, the investment in business opportunities, or the like. In other games they utilize particular sporting games such as football, baseball, or the like.
However, many of these situations are not very dynamic and do not provide sufficient stimulation for continued playing. As a result, often such games are disregarded after having been played a few times and do not provide sustained interest for continued playing.